


Always

by TheDoctorWhoFan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Knotting, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorWhoFan/pseuds/TheDoctorWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did it feel good to have me inside you all day?"</p>
<p>Jared did not let Jensen answer, before he slid his tongue into his omega's mouth and engaged in a sloppy kiss. Jensen responded eagerly by wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and pulling him further down.  </p>
<p>"Always," Jensen replied into Jared's mouth. "Love having you inside me Jare..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

It had been a long day. 10 hours at work, because a meeting with the new company's CEO, whom Jared was about to represent, had had so many questions. Of course, it was only naturally for a new company to have concerns, but Jared had been distracted and all he wanted to do was go home. What was expecting him at home was much better and much more interesting, than what he was doing at work.

"Jensen, I'm home!" Jared yelled, when he opened the door to his apartment. It was the top floor in a twenty storey building, which Jared's company owned. He had lived here for almost teen years, but Jensen had only been there for two of them. The best two years of his life.

"In the kitchen!" the answering yell replied. 

After removing his jacket and shoes, Jared went through the hallways and into the kitchen, where he found Jensen standing bent over a cutting board. While loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first few bottoms on his shirt, Jared couldn't help but admire his omega for a couple of seconds. He was preparing dinner, just as he always did. Taking care of Jared in his own way, his little omega. 

Jared went up behind him and put his muscular arms around the omega. Jensen was only wearing a tank top and a pair of loose fitted jeans, and Jared could feel his body heat though the thin fabrics. 

"Hey sweetheart," he said into Jensen's neck, which he quickly placed a small kiss on. 

Jensen did not look up, but instead continued to cut his vegetables. Since Jensen got pregnant, he had been very strict about what kinds of food he ate. It had to be healthy for the baby, which meant Jared was also eating healthier. It wasn't really a big problem for Jared, as long as he also got his meat on the side. 

"Hi, did you have a good day at work."

Jared placed his hands on Jensen's baby bump. He was four months along, and he was getting bigger and bigger. Jared loved how Jensen's otherwise slender and toned body was developing curves. Jensen's normally flat chest were beginning to grow, and Jared found Jensen's small breasts absolutely amazing to play with. Jensen was much more sensitive and responsive, when Jared played with them. 

"Yeah, but I felt distracted all day," Jared replied and nuzzled into Jensen's neck, while pressing his groin into Jensen's ass. 

"You did? How come?"

Jensen was acting oblivious, but in reality he knew exactly what Jared was talking about.

"I couldn't help think of you and this morning," Jared said and sucked lightly on Jensen's earlobe. 

"Yeah..."

Jensen had stopped cutting vegetables and was now leaning into Jared's touch and body. He was also tilting his head to give Jared better access to his ear and neck, which Jared took advantage of. So, when Jared continued talking, he did it between kisses, sucks and bites. 

"...How I fucked you into the bed... hard... and how you screamed my name... into... my mouth."

"Jared stop... I'm cooking," said Jensen weakly, but Jared knew his omega was thinking about something entirely else than cooking by now. 

"Sorry Jen, I just can't help myself."

Jared was not sorry. Not at all. He didn't care about food, even though he was actually hungry and Jensen's food was always delicious. No, what he wanted was Jensen and how Jensen made him feel to be inside. 

While sucking on Jensen's neck, Jared moved a hand down underneath Jensen's tank top, and further down into his pants. Even though Jared knew what he was going to find, he was still glad Jensen had done as he had been told. This morning after Jared had fucked his omega and filled him up with cum, Jared had put a butt plug into Jensen's by then gaping hole and told him not to remove it by any means. The sweet and obedient omega Jensen was, he had kept his promise to his alpha and not removed it. 

"I can see you have been a good boy for me, while I've been away," Jared praised and put a bit of pressure on the butt plug. He could feel Jensen clench around it. 

"Of course," Jensen said a little out of breath. Jared could tell his omega was getting excited. "You asked me to keep it inside."

Jared hummed in agreement into Jensen's neck, and with the hand not currently pressing against the butt plug, he began foundling one of Jensen's breasts'. Jensen's nipples were already hard against his touch and Jared pinched the one under his fingers lightly. 

"And you do anything I say, don't you Jen."

Jensen hummed in answer and pressed his ass harder into Jared's hand. 

"Anything."

It was exactly what Jared wanted to hear. He stopped what he was doing with his hands and instead put them on Jensen's hips. By doing so, he kept Jensen firmly in place and Jensen now knew something was going to happen. Something he was going to enjoy.

"Then put the knife down and turn around."

His omega carefully put the knife down, pushed the knife and cutting board further against the wall, so none of them would cut themselves by accident, before he finally turned around and faced Jared. As always, Jared was mesmerized by Jensen's deep forest green eyes, which were looking up at him with love and lust. Jared's eyes shifted down to Jensen's freckled nose and cheeks and further down to his full soft lips. How those lips could make Jared do almost anything Jensen wanted him to. But not tonight. Tonight Jared had something completely different planed for them. 

"You are so beautiful Jen," Jared said almost in a whisper, before he kissed Jensen softly on the mouth. "So good to me."

While kissing Jensen softly on the mouth, Jared yet again moved his hands down his omega's body, stopping at his ass. He placed a hand on each cheek and gripped Jensen tight, so that the smaller man gasped into his mouth.

"Did it feel good to have me inside you all day?"

Jared did not let Jensen answer, before he slid his tongue into his omega's mouth and engaged in a sloppy kiss. Jensen responded eagerly by wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and pulling him further down. 

"Always," Jensen replied into Jared's mouth. "Love having you inside me Jare..."

Jared smirked into Jensen's mouth and pressed his thumps down on the butt plug, before he lifted Jensen up. By pure instinct, Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist and locked them in place. Even though Jensen was an omega and pregnant, he was still strong and he could fight back if he wanted to. Of course, this had never happened, since Jensen wanted to be Jared's. Wanted to be his omega, whom he could use as Jared pleased.

"You are such a cum slut Jen," Jared said and walked three steeps, so that Jensen's ass now was three inches above their kitchen table. "My cum slut."

Jared let Jensen pull back a fraction, so he could look into his alpha's eyes. 

"Only yours."

The look in Jensen's eyes were so serious, so pure. He was suddenly not just playing around, he was being heartfelt about what Jared and him were. They were it for each other, and they belonged together. 

Shaking himself out of the moment, Jared made one of his lopsided smiles and kissed Jensen quickly on the mouth.

"You better remember that."

Jared moved on to putting Jensen down on the table. The omega retracted his legs and moved far enough up the table, so that he could lie down and give Jared the perfect view of his ass. It was still covered by fabric, but Jared quickly changed that. When he had dragged the pants down, he threw them behind him and pressed Jensen's legs further apart. It was not just Jensen's ass, however, which had come into view. It was also Jensen's omega dick that Jared now could see. It was far from the size of Jared's cock, but it was respectable for an omega. He knew Jensen liked the size different. He liked the fact that Jared was bigger than him, and he liked to be manhandled by Jared's big hands. 

"Have you touched yourself today?" asked Jared and closed his hand around Jensen's dick. 

Jensen shook his head. He knew the rules. He would never touch himself without Jared's permission. 

"Good boy. Do you think you deserve a reward?"

It was a trick question and they both knew it.

"Only if you do," replied Jensen and let out a small moan, when Jared slowly ran his hand up and down Jensen's length. 

"Yes. I decide what happens to this body. It's mine to do with as I please."

Jensen nodded his head in apply to Jared. He wanted Jared to do as he wanted. He would let his alpha do anything to him and still love it. Jared would never misuse his position in their relationship. He only gave Jensen what he could take. 

"I think it's time for this to come out now."

The omega lifted his abdomen as high as he could, so Jared had better access to the butt plug. When he slowly pulled it out, Jensen's insides gripped at it and his hole was twitching slightly, when the plug was finally out. God, what a sight! Cum was dripping down from Jensen's hole and down his crack. It was Jared's come. It and been inside Jensen all day, marking Jensen as his. The possessive instinct of an alpha came up in Jared, and he could feel it right to his core. He gripped Jensen's ass checks and pulled them apart while bending down. He was now on the same level as Jensen's hole. 

"God Jensen, you look absolutely edible. It is just oozing out of you."

Hearing the words, Jensen tried to clenched up, but Jared stopped him by putting his thumbs inside the omega and thereby holding him open, so the cum now could drip down undisturbed. 

"No don't do that," Jared said and pressed his thumbs as far up into Jensen, as they could reach. "I'm going to fill you up again, don't worry sweetheart."

He let his thumbs run up and down Jensen's insides a couple of times, earning him a couple of moans from Jensen, before he pulled back. Jared moved on to undo his belt and bottom down his pants together with his boxers. From all the playing with Jensen, Jared was half hard. A bit of pre-cum was glistening at his tip, and when he looked up at Jensen, he found the omega eating him down with his eyes. He pumped his fist up and down his cock a couple of times, covering it in pre-cum, before he was at his full length. Jared then went on to haul Jensen's abdomen closer to him, and slowly, very slowly, sink balls deep inside his omega. Even though Jensen had been stretched all day, he was still tight and felt wonderful around Jared's cock.

"Arh yeah, perfect fit. Absolutely perfect."

Jared placed his hands in the hollow of Jensen's knees, resulting in Jensen's ass almost lifting off the table, before he slowly began thrusting in and out of Jensen. The omega was supporting himself on his forearms, but he was not able to do much, while Jared was thrusting into him. 

"Do you like me inside you?" Jared asked, as he slow and controlled slid in and out of the omega, almost, but not quit, hitting that sweet spot inside Jensen. Jared wanted to torture Jensen just a bit longer. He wanted Jensen to beg for it. He wanted his omega to squirm underneath him and moan so loudly they people on the floor under their would hear them. 

"Yeah... Please... move.... faster... please."

Jared leaned down, almost bending his omega in half, but still not putting too much pressure on Jensen's growing stomach, and placed a long, hard kiss on Jensen's mouth. Then he leaned back and smirked. 

"Always so polite. My sweet little omega."

Then Jared placed a leg on each side of his head, before he began thrusting into Jensen at full speed. Even though Jensen was pregnant, Jared still knew his mate wanted it hard and fast. He liked the burn. Liked the feeling of being used and of losing control to another person. Not just to another person, to Jared. Jared believed Jensen was made for him, to be his omega, to be the perfect yin to his yang. 

"You are taking it so good, Jen. Taking me all in."

Jensen moaned in answer, trying to grip at the table, but finding nothing to get at. Jared now began to pistol into Jensen with deep hard thrusts, which resulted in Jared hitting Jensen's sweet spot each and every time. The omega's hole was clenching around his cock, and it felt amazing. 

"I can feel how your insides are trying to keep me in. Begging to be filled all the time. You have such a greedy little hole."

The omega nodded his head furiously and moaned a mix of "yes" and "more" and "alpha"'s, while Jared gave everything he had. By every thrust Jared could feel his knot grow, until it was pressing at Jensen hole to gain access. However, it had to wait just a little. Instead, Jared kept hammering into his omega, until Jensen was begging for his alpha's knot. 

"Do you want my knot Jen? Answer me."

"Yes" moaned Jensen. "Please... Please give it to me. Please knot me alpha."

By the word alpha Jared's knot entered Jensen and Jared spilled into of Jensen. Two milliseconds later Jensen clenched down on Jared and come over his own body. Jared lazily thrusted into Jensen a couple of more times, before he stilled and just looked down at his omega. Jensen's cheeks were flushed red, his mouth panting and his chest was rising and falling quickly. Jared lifted a hand and smeared some of the cum out over Jensen's stomach, over their baby. 

"So beautiful... so beautiful."

"Jared..."

Jared had been fixating painting on Jensen's stomach, so that he hadn't seen how Jensen was looking at him before now. He looked at Jared as if this was all the omega wanted in his life. As if Jensen had found his place in life, and that place was with Jared.

"I know. I love you too Jen. Both you and the baby. "

Jensen blinked, surprised because Jared apparently knew exactly how to read him. 

"Always?"

Jared smiled and leaned down. He kissed Jensen softly on the lips, tasting a bit of tongue, before he yet again leaned back a fraction to look into his omega's eyes.

"Always."


End file.
